Betrayed
by Max7
Summary: this is the sequel series to Newest Member. Max is eighteen, and Fang's been gone two years. he's in Virginia, but what is he doing there? Max has MAJORLY changed, but how? Will she be able to convince him of the truth? FAX definitely! K for language
1. Prologue

Ross's POV

"Gone!" Nudge sobbed into my shoulder. I kissed her forehead softly.

"Sorry, sweetie. But Max said we're going to find him," I reminded her.  
"He was the only father type figure I had in my life," she whispered brokenly.

Anger was boiling inside of me. How could he do this to them? His family?

It was my fault, and I knew it. I had to ruin everything. If it wasn't for Nudge, I would've stopped him and left myself. They needed him way more than they needed me. I wasn't trying to replace anyone!

"He'll be back," I promised. "We're going to find him."


	2. Morbid

Max's POV  
I watched from the rooftop. Was that?

I flew down into a back ally and I folded my now dark gray wings in. I turned the corner slowly, and I took a deep breath. Something was telling me to come to Virginia, but what?

Fang's POV

Love is defined in many different ways. In my version, love is something you only get once. You can only ever truly love one person.

Love- heartbreaking, crushing pain that tears away at your soul until all that's left is a lifeless shell.

Yeah. That sounds about right.

My love was God knows where, and I was getting married.

No. Not to her. I don't even know where she is. She hates me anyways. She's got her precious Ross.

Lissa clung to my arm, and she had her head on my shoulder. "Are you excited?" she asked softly.

"About what?"

"We're getting married tomorrow," she reminded me.

"And?"

"And?" she asked angrily. "This is the biggest decision of our life, and you're treating it like it's nothing!"

I took a deep breath. "Sorry, it's just, I'm nervous."  
"I am too," she admitted. "But we're doing the right thing."  
I kissed her lips softly. "I know."  
Okay, so, update. I'm eighteen, I'm living in Virginia, and I'm getting married to Lissa. Max hates me, I have no clue where she is, and I've been replaced. Eventually, you have to settle for second best.  
Why did it matter anyway?  
"I wish your sister would come," Lissa said sadly. "That way, I could apologize for the way I acted."  
"What?" I asked. "You didn't do anything. And besides, I don't even know where she is."  
"True," she said while shrugging. "Do you think when we have kids, they'll have wings too?"  
I sighed and shrugged. "I have no clue," I said honestly.

"Okay," she said as we slowly started walking off.

Max's POV  
I was seeing things. Fang…and Lissa? What did I ever do to him? I mean, yeah, I guess…

It hit me, and it hit me hard.

"_Max," Fang whispered. "I have to talk to you."  
"Can it wait?" I pleaded. "We're right here!"  
"This is important!" he insisted._

"_Fang, please can it wait?" I asked one last time._

_He sighed. "Fine."  
I looked back towards the building. "Are you guys ready?"_

He…

He was…

God I'm so stupid!

Why couldn't I just let him talk?

No! I have to be a little…ugh!  
A slight breeze blew north, and my now black hair blew with it.

I had changed. A lot. I had black hair, dark gray wings, and my eyes were a weird gray color. The Flock all called me Morbid Max. I looked…totally different.

Lissa?  
He _knew_ I hated her. I had told him in DC. But, I guess, I deserved it.

A single tear rolled down my cheek, and that was immediately followed by a stream of tears. I took off for the apartment.

The Flock had gotten a four bedroom apartment. There had been a three bedroom, and Ross insisted on it. He said it was cheaper, and he could just sleep on the couch.

I, of course, ignored him.

I mean, Ross was now like an older brother. He was Nudge's boyfriend, and he was awesome. Gazzy and Iggy had taught him how to make bombs. Oh joy.

Over the past few years, I've picked up a bad habit.

I pulled my keys out of my back pocket, and I stuck it in the lock. I knew I was going to be bombarded with questions.

We had a mind reader, a psychic, and a really smart blind person. Angel, mind reader, Ross, psychic, and Iggy, blind person.

Let's go over new powers list.

Me—shadow manipulator. I could make any shadow do anything I wanted it to. No joke.

Ross—psychic

Iggy—electricity control. He could control electricity

Nudge—Nudge can speak and understand any language fluently. She didn't even have to learn them.

Gazzy—…he can fart the rainbow.

Angel—mind reader, fish-talker-to-er, underwater breather, mind-control person, shape-shifter, _color-changer, and telekinesis person!_ Meaning, she could move objects with her mind.

That made us all mad. She had enough, and now she's got even more! Most of hers had to do with the mind.

I walked in the door, and everyone was eagerly sitting in the living room.

Nudge, her face glowing with eagerness, was in Ross's lap. Angel, beside him, was just as eager. Iggy was staring at me with a weird look on his face, and Gazzy…well, he was jumping around.

"Don't let him blow," I ordered.

They all laughed.

"How is he?" Angel asked eagerly.

I smiled. "He's great."  
"That's awesome!" Nudge exclaimed.

Angel wasn't getting past these mind blocks. I had found ways to keep some secrets from her. 1) she didn't know about my bad habit, and 2) she wasn't going to find out about this.

Iggy was the only one who knew my habit. He swore not to tell, and so far, he hadn't.

"Alright guys, bed time," I said firmly. "It's almost midnight."

"Okay," Iggy agreed. "Come on, Gaz." Everyone stood up, and Ross kissed Nudge's forehead.

"Night, sweetie," he said before they all walked out.

I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket, and I saw I had my fake id, and plenty of cash.

I silently sneaked out the front door, and I flew down to the local bar.

In case you haven't picked it up by now, my bad habit was I had a drinking problem.

"Hi," I said sweetly as I sat down at the bar.

The bartender smiled. "Hey, cutie. What will it be?"

"A beer," I said softly. "Budlight, I guess." He nodded and walked off.

Another one who gave it to me without an id. I mean, why did they do that?  
"You look depressed," a guy said as he sat down.

I shook my head. "Nope. Just waiting on my boyfriend."  
The guy frowned. "Oh." He walked off.  
"Keep walking, player," I whispered before the bartender handed me my beer.

I chugged that thing. What else was new?

"You want another one?" he asked. I nodded. "These are on the house."  
I smiled. "Thanks." He nodded and he handed me two more.  
_Fang, this is for you._

Iggy's POV

I walked into the bar, and I groaned.

Max was chugging another bottle.

I walked up to her, and I sat down. "You said he was fine."  
"He is," she slurred.

That was probably her fourth or fifth.  
"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"He's getting…ma…married to…tomorrow," she finally managed to slur out.

I sighed and stood her up. "Come on Max. You've seriously had way too many."  
"Why?" she asked as I stood her up. "I've only had two."  
I looked at the bottles, and I counted seven. "Plus five! Max!" I groaned.

"What?"  
"Let's just get you home," I said firmly.

She was bad. This hasn't happened before. The most she's gotten is five, and she was bad enough then. She had a major hangover.

I'm nervous now.


	3. Silly

Max's POV

I rolled over, and I flew towards the ground. I landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow," I whimpered. I stood up, and my head was throbbing.

I think last night my total was five. I don't remember for sure.

He wasn't going to marry Lissa.  
Was he?  
"Hey," Iggy said as he opened my bedroom door. "You're up. Are you feeling okay?"  
"My head hurts worse than it did when I had those brain attacks, but other than that, great," I groaned.

He slowly shook his head. "I found out where it is."  
"What?" I asked warily.

"The wedding."  
"Show me," I said quickly. "I've got a wedding to crash."

"Whoa," he said happily. "What happened to the new Max who didn't care? Who just went with the flow?"  
I was silent. I just stared at him.

"Oh," he said. "The silent treatment."  
I rolled my eyes. "No. It was me trying to show you that was a dumb question."  
"Right," he said slowly. "Love of your life, getting married. Right."  
I laughed. "Yeah. Now show me!"

"Ross, watch the little ones!" he shouted out the door. He pulled on my hand and we took off running.

Lissa's POV

"I'm _go_in to the chapel and I'm…_go_nna get married. _Go_in to the chapel and I'm _go_nna get ma-a-arried," I sang.

Nick laughed. "You're silly."  
"I'm just excited," I reminded him.

He kissed my forehead. "Look, I have to go get ready. I'll see you later."  
I nodded. "Love you."  
He paused. "Love you too," he mumbled before walking out.

Was it just me, or did he never sound sincere when he said that?

Fang's POV

Another day, another lie. Soon it'll be another year, more lies.

I walked into my dressing room, and I just stared. "I…Iggy?" I asked slowly.


	4. Wedding Crashers

Still Fang's POV  
"Yeah," he said. "In the flesh. What's going on?"  
"What are you doing here?" I asked blankly.

I couldn't show I was happy he was here.  
"My best friend is getting married. Do you think I'll miss out on _that_?" he asked. "No. Not if my life depended on it."  
"Thanks," I said happily. "Nice to know someone cares."  
"Fang, you should see things now. Max is worse than you used to be, and she's scary. She rarely sleeps because she spends her nights crying, and…something else, but she misses you. And the other day, Nudge was crying. Ross had to comfort her. No one else could. Fang, you don't even realize how important to use you really are," he said gently.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Iggy, I can't just sit back and watch the love of my life be with someone else," I said honestly. "And, well, he's replacing me in her life."  
Iggy shook his head. "Fang, no one can replace you in her heart. Or in any of ours! You're important to us all, and if you don't realize that soon, I don't know what we're going to do."  
"Have you been watching Opera?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm going to go wait in the audience. Have fun." He walked out, and I sighed.

I changed into my tux, and there was a light knock on the door.

"Show time," Lissa's niece, Candice said.

She was the flower girl, and she was three.

I opened the door and smiled. "Thanks."

I walked out to the alter, and I saw Iggy. He had a grin on his face.

"Aw," he mouthed. I glared at him, and then I froze.

Who was the girl beside him? She looked…evil.

She had black hair, gray eyes, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She was laying her head on Iggy's shoulder.

"That your _girlfriend_?" I mouthed back.

He looked at the girl laying on his shoulder and he quickly shook his head.

The music started playing, and I looked forward.

Lissa looked pretty. Just pretty. She was nothing in comparison to her.

And the girl by Iggy…she reminded me of her. Beautiful like her too. Actually, I never thought it would be possible, but if she had brown eyes, she would be just as beautiful, maybe even more.

I don't know.

I blinked, and I realized, Lissa was there.

I grabbed her arm, and she smiled.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." He paused and looked around.  
"I do," the girl by Iggy said as she stood up. I looked at her, confused.

She looked…amazing. My jaw dropped wide-open.

She had on a solid black dress that was short. It tied in the back, and as she walked, it swooshed. It looked like silk.

She looked…well, dare I say it, sexy.  
"Uh, why?" Lissa asked.  
"Before this can go on, I have something I have to say," she said softly.

"Ma—"

"Mallory," she interrupted. "Yes."  
"Uh, can I, uh, have a minute alone with her. To see what it is?" I asked nervously.

"Go ahead," the preacher said with a smile. "Be my guest."

"Hurry," Lissa said firmly. I ignored her.

I walked with "Mallory" down the isle and into my dressing room.

"Max," I whispered once I shut and locked the door. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't have to be_ that_ excited," she mumbled.  
"Max, I'm thrilled," I said honestly. "But, why are you here?"  
"Fang, can I tell you something?" she asked. I nodded. "Life had been hell without you. We all need you. Especially me. Fang, listen, Ross may have been made for me, but I don't love him."  
"Could've fooled me," I muttered.  
"He's not replacing you," she went on. "No one ever could. Fang, whether you realize it or not, you're an essential member of this flock. Without you, we have no life."  
"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"Fang, I'm in love with you," she whispered. "And I don't know _why_ you don't believe me."  
I pulled her into a hug. "Max," I whispered into her hair. "I love you too."  
"Not like I love you," she said sadly.

"As more than a brother/sister thing," I said firmly. "And I always will."  
"Could've fooled me," she mumbled.

"Max, promise me one thing," I said as I tilted her head up to look at me.

"What?" she asked softly.  
"Don't ever let me leave again."  
"Promise," she said before I kissed her.

The fireworks I felt inside years ago were stronger than ever. She pulled me close to her, and I held her tightly in my arms. I loved her. Fully, and completely.

"You better get out there," she whispered. "Before you're soon-to-be wife gets mad."  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well, I mean, I guess I can sit back and watch you get married now," she said happily. "That one moment was enough."  
"Max, I don't want just that one moment," I said softly.  
"Well, get your ass out there and get married!" she said firmly. She shoved me out the door, and she literally shoved me up the isle.  
"All straightened out," she said happily before sitting down.

"Go on," I said gently.

What was Max saying right now?  
An affair?

"Do you, Lissa, take Nicholas to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked her.  
"I do," she said happily.

"Do you, Nicholas, take Lissa to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

Come on Max, help me out here!  
What was she saying?  
"I…don't?" I guessed.

"What?" Lissa shrieked.  
"Look, Lissa, you're great and all, but—"

"You!" she hissed as she pointed to Max.

Good thing there were literally seven people here.

Me, the preacher, Max, Iggy, Lissa, Candice, and her mom.


	5. Demon

Max's POV

"What about me?" I asked innocently.

"Max?" she choked.

"Uh, yeah," I said before grinning. "Why do you ask?"

"You little—" she kicked off her shoes, and she started to run towards me.  
"Easy now," the other girl said as she held her back. "Don't get carried away."  
"Lucy, let me handle this." She looked back at me. "I'll kill you," Lissa hissed. "If it's the last thing I do."  
"Uh, why?" I asked. "All I did was show up."  
"What did you say to him?" she asked angrily.  
"Nothing much," I said sweetly.

"You little bitch," she spat.

"Excuse me," the preacher said angrily. He walked out the door.

"Bye!" I called. "Sorry for her language!"  
"Go to hell," she retorted.  
I got right in her face a grinned demonically. "You want to say that to my face?"  
"Uh…" she looked freaked.  
"Holy crap," Fang choked. "Max, you look so…evil."  
"It comes in handy," I said with a smile. I looked back at Lissa just in time to get a fist on my nose.

I felt it snap.

"You are _so_ lucky I'm in a good mood," I said as I popped it back into place.

It literally started glowing.

"Otherwise, what you're about to get would be much worse," I finished. I kneed her in the stomach, and before she could blink, I had her arm behind her back.

She spun around, unwinding her arm in the process, and grinned. "Bring it."

I looked around, and I grinned.

Time to show Fang my new power.

"Oh, this is cool," Iggy whispered to Fang. "Watch."  
Lissa's shadow stood up, like a normal human. It took human form, but it look like me and her mixed.

Black hair, her face, pale. It also had fangs.

"What is that?" Fang choked.

"Go ahead," I said to Shadow Lissa.

She grinned. "Alrighty."  
"It can talk?" Iggy asked, stunned. "I never knew that!"

Lissa punched at Shadow Lissa, who dodged it.  
"This is between me and Max," she managed to get out.

I shrugged. "Fine with me." I snapped and Shadow Lissa disappeared.  
"How'd you do that?" Fang asked, awestruck. "That's awesome!"  
"New ability," I explained quickly.

"Nickiepoo," Lissa whined. "Why are you flirting with _your sister_?"

"I'm not," he said simply. "Max isn't my sister. Truth is, none of us are related."  
"Nickiepoo?" I asked.

"I hate it," Fang mouthed.

"Shut up and go back to being unknown. No one missed you!" she shouted.

Anger was boiling inside of me.

"Shut. Up," I ground out through my clenched teeth.

"Make me," Lissa said as she pushed me back.

The next thing I know, everything is different. My hands were burning, and all I could see was Lissa.

"I will," I said darkly. "Don't think I won't."  
"Wh…what's up with your hands?" she choked.  
I looked at my hands and grinned. "Another one," I said happily.

Fang and Iggy were in a far corner.  
"Note to self," Fang said. "Never piss Max off."  
"Agreed," Iggy said nervously.

I smiled, and I snapped. The flames went away.  
"You're a freak," Lissa hissed. "I'm—"

I pinned her against the wall, and she whimpered. I didn't even do it that hard.

But we were moving kinda fast…

"I may be a freak, but you don't have _any_ right to say that," I said darkly. I punched the wall beside her, and I saw an indention.  
"Let's get out of here before Max breaks the church," Fang suggested.

"Yes, let's," Iggy agreed. I smiled and happily walked over to them.  
"Together again," I said happily.

"Demon Max," Fang teased.

I hugged him. "I'm glad to have you back."  
"Ah!" Iggy exclaimed. "Scary! She's happy, and huggy, and…whoa! Go Fang!"  
He smiled. "I'm glad to be back. I really missed you guys."


	6. Admissions

"Guys!" Iggy called as he walked in. He shut the front door.

Me and Fang were staying on the porch.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you," I whispered.  
"Is it ice cream?" Nudge asked hopefully.

"I know what it is," Ross said smugly.

"Well, duh, you can see the future," Iggy mumbled.

"Show us!" Gazzy said firmly.

"Not till you guess," Iggy said.

I frowned. "That could take a while," I whispered.

Fang laughed quietly. "I love you too," he whispered before kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. He tilted his head, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Amazing. Fireworks exploding everywhere!  
Yeah, you get the picture.

"Well, that wasn't it," Iggy said smugly. "He's it."  
"Max got a boyfriend?" Nudge guessed. "God, Ig. You made us think it was something we'd love. I mean, not that we aren't happy for you, Max, but—"

"She hasn't changed a bit, has she?" Fang asked as he pulled back.

I shook my head. "Same Nudge."  
"Yeah." She started to walk off, but then froze. "Fang!" she squealed. She ran and jumped on him.  
"Nudge, you're a little too old for that," he reminded her.  
"Sorry," she said eagerly. "I'm just happy!"  
"Fang!" Angel exclaimed. "Yes! Gazzy, pay up."

"Aw," he said sadly. "I mean, Fang, I'm thrilled you're back, but that just lost me a hundred bucks."

"You two bet on whether or not I would come back?" he asked.

Angel and Gazzy nodded.  
"Wow," I said slowly.

"Max is a demon!" Iggy exclaimed.  
"I could've told you that," Ross said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha." I grinned demonically, and they all started slowly backing away, except Fang. He couldn't see my face.

How did the flames work?  
I snapped, and my hands were on fire.

"Oh jeez," Fang said as he stepped back.  
"Demon?" I asked with a grin. They all quickly nodded. I snapped. "Yeah, I know."  
"You're scary, but awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"She dented a wall with her fist," Iggy informed them.

"Awesome!" they all exclaimed in unison.

I smiled. "Yeah. I guess."

"Max, so tell me," Fang said later that day, or, I guess then night. It was nine.

"Tell you what?" I asked quietly.

He pulled me into his lap. "Why did you do all this to yourself?"

"I didn't do anything," I said honestly. "It just happened naturally.

"And not much sleep?"  
"Because I was afraid to. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw you," I admitted.

"Iggy never told me. He stopped himself. What else was it you did at nights? He said you rarely sleep because you spend your nights crying and something else. What?" he asked before kissing my forehead.

I buried my face in his arms. "I don't want to tell you."  
"Okay," he said softly.

"But I'm going to," I finished as I sat up to look at him. "Well, depression is hard. Iggy tried to help, but he failed, just like everyone else. It seemed to me like the only thing I could turn to was…was…"  
"Drinking?" he tried.

I looked down and nodded. "And now, I guess you could consider me an alcoholic."  
"Me too," he admitted. "Max, I was the same way. She didn't know, but I was."  
"Well, we can help each other get past it," I said happily. I kissed him.

He slowly pulled back and took a deep breath. "Yes. Yes we can."


End file.
